


A Moment's Respite

by camshaft22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Drugged Sex, Government building, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: Building a new government is a difficult task. Tyler was aware of that, he was. Good thing Tanner is around to make it just a little easier.





	A Moment's Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tear Down Your Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436140) by [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow). 



> Thank you for allowing me to work in this universe. This series is so good and I'm honored to be allowed.

Tyler entered the President’s Residence, loosening his tie and slipping off his shoes in the doorway. After winning the election and realizing the mess he had to now fix, Tanner had stepped in and decided they would live in the former Union Leader’s house. It was partially destroyed in the uprising and it was symbolic. They were taking the old and making the new. More importantly, the entire government was taking the old and transforming it into something more. Especially in this case since the house needed rebuilding. Tanner loved having something to do, and Tyler wanted him to be happy. He put his briefcase now and looked around, stepping into the living area. “Tanner?” he called.

“Hey, you’re… really late actually,” Tanner said as he came out of the kitchen. He was drying his hands and slung the towel over his shoulder as he crossed the distance and kissed Tyler full on the lips. “How was addressing the Court, your Highness?”

“Funny,” Tyler said, pinching his ass. “Although, seriously. These assholes need to listen to me,” he groaned as he tucked his head on Tanner’s other shoulder.

“What happened?” Tanner asked as he gently rubbed the back of Tyler’s neck and scalp.

“Well, the workers federation,” Tyler paused. “Well, I think that’s what they’re called this week; refuses to help areas where there are former Imports living. Representative Ovechkin brought it up last session so I looked into it.” He slid his hands over the small of Tanner’s back. “Anyway, it looks like the leader, Thomas Wainwright, wants us to believe it’s because they’re lacking supplies,” he said scathingly. “That’s not true at all. I checked and made sure they got the needed resources myself.”

“Like, you went in person to the job sites? When?” Tanner asked, surprised. “Wainwright is a fucker, for sure, but when did you even have time?” 

“When you went back to the Lake to visit Sam, Alex, and got that stuff from Mike and Jeff,” Tyler told him, nuzzling his neck. “I had a minute, so I went out.”

“I bet security loved that,” Tanner said as he rubbed Tyler’s scalp. Tyler wanted to live in this moment forever. 

“They were pretty fucking pissed,” Tyler confirmed. “But that’s beside the point. Wainright is using his leverage with Representative McCall to make rebuilding harder and lying about it. Especially if you’re not domestic,” he made a face. “I need to talk to Ovechkin and figure out a better way of referring to them. Import is not… that’s pretty shitty,” he shared a look with Tanner who nodded. “You were a worker with his crews. Do you…”

Tanner pulled away. “I might be able to help. But I am very publically your lover,” he said with a smug look. Tyler grinned, pleased. “So any friendships I had are… kinda moot. Don’t get me wrong, I’d rather have this,” he said, waving between the two of them. “But my contacts might not be good. I'll at least give it a try. Anyway, we should shelve this.”

Tyler hesitated. He wanted to press, try to figure this out faster. With a deep breath, he exhaled and nodded. Tyler had promised. It had been a long ten months since he had the brilliant idea of running for election. Over that time, they had come to terms with a lot of shit and were doing their best. Sometimes that meant shelving things for the moment. 

“I have something nice for us,” Tanner continued as he turned and disappeared back into the kitchen. 

“I could use something nice,” Tyler muttered as he watched Tanner go.

“I made brownies. They’ve got pot in ‘em,” Tanner said as he returned with two brownies on a plate. “Relax, eat, and we’ll have sex. Then you can wake up and figure this shit out properly.”

Tyler kissed him and picked up a brownie. “How was your day?” he asked.

Tanner chewed and swallowed as he reached out and grasped Tyler’s hand. “I worked on the roof a little. I also need more supplies,” he said a little wryly. “I’m going to talk to Biz tomorrow.”

“Biz?” Tyler asked, thinking he knew who that was but not sure. He met a lot of people these days.

“Paul Bissonnette,” Tanner clarified. “He was a player. Biz tended to have a lot of black market hookups back in the day or so he says. Before you freak, he legitimized himself. Most likely anyway,” he said as he rubbed his thumb over Tyler’s fingers. “He’s been really helpful getting supplies everywhere.”

“I’m so glad you’re here, Tanner,” Tyler told him. “Like, really glad.”

Tanner grins at him, his mouth full of brownie as Tyler laughs. “You damn better be,” Tanner tells him once he swallows. “It’s going to be really nice. I got black roofing shingles and I’m going to paint the accents white. I’m fairly certain any former Unionists will be suitably pissed.”

“Ass,” Tyler told him as he shoved the last of his brownie into his mouth. Tanner followed suit and they sat together, fingers intertwined and just being in the moment. Slowly, he eased, the stress from the job and the day drifting to the back of his mind as they started kissing. Tanner unbuttoned Tyler’s dress shirt as he kissed down his chest, pushing Tyler back onto the couch. Tyler worked his shirt off as Tanner made his way down to Tyler’s pants. Tanner stroked the front, feeling the fabric as Tyler hissed, already hard. 

“I love how your pants feel,” Tanner told him as Tyler groaned and then chuckled. 

“You know what I love?” Tyler asked, grinning and amused as Tanner kept petting. “Getting my dick sucked.”

“Well, I suppose,” Tanner said, with mock exasperation. He deftly undid Tyler’s pants, pulling his underwear down and started licking his dick.

“Fuck,” Tyler exhaled and closed his eyes, overcome with sensation. It was pleasure, warmth and everything he ever wanted. He groaned and pet Tanner’s hair, marveling at the feel of rough mixed in with soft strands on his head. “I love you, Tanner. I love you,” Tyler panted as Tanner sucked harder. “Fuck, I’m there! I’m there,” he warned. Tanner reached up and stroked his hip, and Tyler let go, coming with a yell. 

Tanner pulled off after swallowing as he wrinkled his nose. “You with me, still?” he asked as he lay next to Tyler and stroked his chest.

“Yeah,” Tyler said, fumbling for a moment before he reached out and gently gripped Tanner’s cock. “Handjob ok?” he asked, stroking it up and down lazily. 

“Yes,” Tanner replied, his hips already jerking up. 

Tyler smiled, turning to his side so he could lie against Tanner. “I love seeing you like this,” he remarked, stroking him tighter.

“I love it when you do this,” Tanner said. “Good thing, otherwise we’d just get bored,” he said with a grin. 

Tyler leaned in and gently nipped his neck. “I’d hate that,” he said against Tanner’s skin as he went a little faster.

“Me, uh, me too. Fuck,” Tanner gasped. “More,” he demanded.

Tyler obeyed, sucking a hickey on to his neck. Tanner gasped and moaned, coming in hot spurts on Tyler’s hand. They lay together, their arms touching as their sweat began to cool. “Let me clean you up,” Tyler said, kissing the hickey he left and rolling away. He went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, washing his hands and wetting down a towel with the warm water. Tyler shut it off and wrung the towel out before returning to Tanner’s side and cleaning him up. 

“I love you,” Tyler said. “I love you so much.”

Tanner smiled softly as he reached out and touched his cheek. “I love you too. C’mere. We’ll sleep then we can talk about fixing shit.”

Tyler tossed the towel towards the bathroom and joined Tanner in bed.


End file.
